narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XStarcandy
Quick question... Hey, a while ago I was having issues with people accusing me of plagiarism on my Takara Namikaze page, so one of the admins protected it. I have since revamped the story and would like to edit it again, how might I be able to do so? Thanks! Vampy Kitten (talk) 18:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Vampy Kitten can you delete my page I was wondering if your can delete Misha Saka page as she no longer in use to me anymore Thank you ^^ May I add a page about... Is it okay if I add a page with a Mary Sue test that I wrote out myself? SweetCandySoftMelody (talk) 01:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC)SweetCandySoftMelody Just Wondering... Is it possible to become an admin? >:? Just curious. --Shadowpuppy270343 A talk about names Hi XStarcandy! May i ask a question? Is it alright to have ocs with same names? I looked at one of your pages and saw you have a character named Amaya. i have a character named Amaya too. is that alright? Thanks! With love, Deathwish022698 10:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Deathwish022698 :)) Hanabi Sword I like your character Starcandy, I hope that i can see a picture of Hanabi Sword soon. You wouldn't happen to have a DeviantArt Account would you? --Beka My OCs Hello, I was wondering if you could completely delete Tsuzune, Tenriyu, Uieko, and Rieko. I had been trying to create character articles for them for the longest time, but I've been so busy that I just can't. x_x -Meg DUDE DUDE DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally have an account!!! I'm the girl who made Fuyuki Azami the Example of a Mary Sue!!! Check me out and comment me!!! -I_Luv_Itachi78 Check it out! I have my first OFFCIAL page. Her name is Setkatsu Ukete. She's pretty cool so far! Tell me some tips in Talk please, I NEED THEM!!! --I Luv Itachi78 00:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Yayz! U LIKE IT!!!!! Well, I'll be sure to put the "Deifluff"XD in Relationships! TANX U!!!!!!!--I Luv Itachi78 23:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Quick Question? Can you give me the link to that stat maker? Izuma51 03:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it was me who want this gone = http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Bjorn_Whitman = by all means trash it IT DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hasn't been on in a long time becauze........................... MY COMPUTER DIED IN MY ARMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm on my grandmas computer rite now! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, i won't be on for until we gets a knew computer. so, byezzzzzzz fo no! I Luv Itachi78 21:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Nayaru Mayame 04:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC)help with deleting article... Hello, I was wondering If I could delete my Nayaru Mayame (also the name of my oc) page from this wiki, or if you would be able to since you are an admin here, since I will not be using it anymore and I think it would be better to delete blank pages, in order to keep this wiki from becoming crowded. If you could that would be really helpful. ^ ^ Thanks~ Hi Heyzzzzz! I iz on meh gramma's computa again!!! I made a new page! Miyuu Sayuri, checkz her out, pweeze!!!!!! TANX!!! I Luv Itachi78 15:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Ello there c: Soo I was wondering if you could review/skim over Akurei Kotodama's page/character so I can see if she has Sue-ish tendancies through the eyes of others, or if the article style is good enough. x) Thank you greatly in advance, Trippee 05:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ^0^ Please look at Manami Suzume again! I tried to clean up the sueness and it's still in progress. Please tell me what you think! I Luv Itachi78 19:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 U Rock!! Tanx sooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I Luv Itachi78 23:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I_Luv_Itachi78 How? How is Shurui Hyuga a Featured Article?? And I can't figure out what else to put for her Part 2 section! Can you help me please?!I Luv Itachi78 14:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I_Luv_Itachi78 i am hear to warn you that there's a hacker going onto Naruto OC wikis and messing them up.(Like saying i'm the ruler of the Naruto wikis deleating plot's and everything) I would not like this one to get messed up to so I would ask if you keep watch of the wiki. Thank you! ^-^ RennTorakwolf 14:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome ^^RennTorakwolf 23:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I Need Help! So I'm not sure if my OC is a mary-sue or not and i would like it if you could read her page and tell me of changes I could or need to make (http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Mai_Yuugure#Kekkei_Genkai) --tarry908 Lol Mai isn't an ANBU suad captain, her mother is/ her mothers name is MI Yuugure and her name is MAI Yuugure, but yeah, I'll make some changes, well actually i really don't know where to start, maybe i'll just rewrite the whole background. And for Mai, i kinda had the anti-hero thing in mind or making her the type of person that can't chose rather to be on the good side or bad side and with the water, she pretty much avoides it and tries not to fight in any area with water. Deleting a page How I delete a page I created? :S Niji-chan's request Hi Im the newbie Niji!, I just added another one of my ocs in the site would it bother you to check them out a little bit to see if theres anything wrong herr name is Yasha Tokasa to every one else who had read this note please try checking out too,and go easy one me please﻿ Activity Stream I'd like to request you re-add the Wiki Recent Activity Stream back to the front page of the wiki. It is my belief that pages posted, modifications, along with comments and criticisms tend to go unnoticed with out it being featured upon arriving at the site. 19:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No Topic Hi No Topic HI there! ^^ Thanks for the warm welcome here! I'm enjoying it so far. I am trying to make those infoboxes, but I'm having a difficult time with it. Is there an easier way to do it? No Topic How do you delete something? No Topic Love your OC. There full of depth (cant really explain what i mean though) Sir Aether 23:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Sir Aether No Topic This page is in serious need of reveiw by a MOD http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_Korimachi BjornWhitman 18:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No Topic Wish I had remembered a second ago but this guy seems to be causing you guy alot of problems http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.20.141.106 IDK what you can do if anything but I thought I'd atleast point it out. BjornWhitman 18:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No Topic Hi there! ^^ I have a question. I have a pairing about my two OCs paired together, Nariko Uchiha x Sarina Tomoe. I was wondering if anyone could make a page about an OC x OC pairing here on N.O.W.? And also, if you have attacks or jutsu for your OC, could you make those here as well? This was bugging me for a while and I want to know would something like that be all right? Thanks for your time. ^_~ No Topic thanks for stopping by to say hi :D How to make in infobox How do i make a infobox like: http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Sarina_Tomoe but it keeps coming out weird :/ Mangacookie 22:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)mangacookie :3 thanks so much for the help i'll give it a shot :D Mangacookie 00:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC)mangacookie What size does the image have to be to fit in the box? NP i figured it out ;) Mangacookie 00:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC)mangacookie I really want to have a cool character bio chart on the top right of my page but im kinda confused how to set up the code. I'm referring to the grey like spreadsheet with facts like chakra element, jutsu list, rank, ect. I would be glad if we could work together to get the page together. I put my name on the Staff page so I can help with the website in anyway you need be. Thanks. Awallace3 23:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate the feed back. http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Hinote Awallace3 02:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) deleted OC Hey, just wanted to let you know, someone deleted all the info i had on my OC seishin akari. I've got the information saved so i'll re-load it myself but i just thought i should tell you :/ Nah dont worry about it i already re-posted it, i had a saved copy for occasions like these although i really didn't expect it to happen to me seeing as my character really isn't well known yet ._. must be hard working around trolls like that seriously they need i life *sigh* I don't know if this has been posted twice i'm just not sure whether to answer i have to edit on your page or on mine >_< Mangacookie 21:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Can i talk to you? is my other oc michi uchiha a mary sue? Skilled Artist Wanted! Hello, I just joined N.O.W a few days ago and just uploaded my OC profile check it out if you want. His name is Norio Namikaze, but I was wondering if there are any artists interested in drawing a picture of him for me. If you are interested please leave a message at my email address at pjakeris@gmail(dot)com. Thanks for listening! Can you help? Hi, I was editing one of my characters nad I was wondering like the boxes that are used for the family one, how do you make the same boxes? For example, the nature type. Can you help?Bunnyluver22 02:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, XStarcandy can i talk to you? um sorry for arguing with you for a long hour of days. So i'm sorry for making my oc a mary sue. I have a disability like i said. So i needed help for things. Hey, Nina i created a webpage called "naruto oc couples" and i need your help on mary sueing Help Deleting? Hey. Sorry, I'm about to become a nuisance, but is it alright if you delete the pages I have on the wiki. I won't be active anymore so I don't think they should be there now. All my pages are linked to Jingū Omikami, so it shouldn't be that hard finding them. Sorry again if I'm being a bother. D: [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 19:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) do you know if there is any way for me to lock my wiki page becuase I have it fully completed and I have people deleting its contents completely every once in a while, thank god I have it saved so I can just repost it but I thought I would ask just in case there was a way to stop edits to my page. Awallace3 06:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) OC Template Page Hey, someone recently just changed the some parts of the OC Template Page by filling it in as if it was their own character's. Not sure how you feel about me fixing it to what it was previously, so I didn't. Some Wikis are a bit more sensitive to who edits/fixes pages than others. Anyways, just wanted to let you know. I'll fix it up if you want to save yourself a couple of minutes. - littlesannin Littlesannin 02:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) messed up my oc profile Hey starcandy, i was editing my oc seishin akari and i don't know what i clicked cos i accidentally dragged the mouse and now the whole profile is huge. Could you tell me what to do to mak the font a more normal sixe? Okay don't matter i fixed it XD Mangacookie 20:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) how to make my oc appear... Hey, i was just wondering how to make my oc appear here http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Original_Character, not in the pictures, but in the alphabetical order list :)? Mangacookie 00:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) seishin akari Hey star, my OC's page has been modified again, could you please re-establish it to the info it had before please when you can? Many thanks.Mangacookie 17:18, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Fixed I Undid everthing A Wikia Contributor aka 86.166.37.106 screwed up no worries but I suggest banning the IP Marked for Deletion There are about 21 pages or so that I could find marked for Deletion if or when you have some spare time and wanna clean up. BjornWhitman 16:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! ^_^ Hi! It's me again :) If it's okay, could you write a critique about my new oc? Here's her page http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Yomi_Yamauchi Do you think I should take a Mary Sue litmus test? Thank you! ^^ Deathwish022698 12:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Abusive Troll A Wikia Contributor aka 71.222.118.15 deleted or changed 8 pages I have fixed them all but if you could block him that would be great. What..... oh I DIDN'T DO IT!!! -_- 09:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete the page Page Deleted if you have the time.......you're the only admin I could find, and im probably gonna remake the page. Thx Xkam1kaz3x 03:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC)xkam1kaz3x i fixed the problem i was having mid-edit, but thx anyway! Xkam1kaz3x 05:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC)xkam1kaz3x Hi! well, i'm having trouble getting those little symbols like for villages,genders,teams.etc. could you tell me how to do it? Hi i was working on my ocs wiki page and come back to find the parts i was gonna edit (personality,background,etc plus the advice in making it gone D: could you help me?Leo-San 06:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Its fine ^^ i figured out my problem, lol Leo-San 20:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ...Er....Hello. lol :P Shadowpuppy270343 22:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC)shadowpuppy270343 How do you place and create the small "Element Release/Kekkei Genkai" icons in the profile? GalenMarekJedi 01:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) GalenMarekJedi Hey there girl, long time no talk what's up? Hello! ^^ Sera-Ryuzaki 14:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Sera Hey Xstarcandy do you mind if you check some of my OC just in case i don't godmod them or break policy okay thanks! complex code while trying to edit my wiki. Hello Xstarcandy my wiki Naomi Higashiyama keeps giving me "source mode required" whenever I try to edit it can you please help me with it. wiki page Hello again my wiki page Naomi Higashiyama keeps going to source code instead of visual. Thank you very much!I will ask you if I have problems.^w^Veperasen (talk) 15:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm a newb and stuff. I've always wanted to make a Naruto OC and crap so... like I said, newb. I don't reall know what I'm doing or how to make it. So if someone could help me that would be great. Thanks!! Mneme nemo (talk) 20:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Mneme nemo Greetings From a Newbie Hello. I'm new here, so I don't know much. Anyway, I would like to ask... what do you think of OC Villages? If I have one, can I make a page for it? That's pretty much it. ^-^ GoodGirl Irie (talk) 02:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Irie Hullo and Help! I've been making OCs for a while now but this is my first time really making wiki pages for them. Is it possible you could check out this kind of grouping of pages that I've made around my OC? http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Nishimura_Hiroko I hope she isn't a Sue; she has a bloody past (lol - joke makes more sense if you hear the whole story. I'm not some sick bastard). Not goth lolita, she wears black in Part II because black after a certain age is kind of a thing in her clan.http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Nishimura_Clan Wheremightibe (talk) 04:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Please can hyou delete my wiki page Kimiko Mazuki, I'm re doing her as shes spammed as a mary sue Kimiko-Mazuki (talk) 16:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi and can you check this out? i just created an oc on your wiki her name is "Nara Shimada" but she is not appearing in categories, you have to search her to find her, i wanted to ask if u need to verify her for her to show up in categories or i made something wrong please reply back, thanks Horozumi1 (talk) 08:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Horozumi1 Can you look at My OC Hanataba? If you do have any suggestions please by all means put it in her talk page. Hello, my oc is from Land of Birds and I tried to put the icon code but I can't see it. Maybe because it's under a licence or something else? Thank you, Darkmirage04 (talk) 11:06, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Who Owns? Do you know who owns this wiki? Nxf11rocks (talk) 12:19, July 12, 2014 (UTC) New and no Clue >.< Hey ..um im new on this page and i kinda want to add my ideas but im worried someone could steal them... espacially my oc... my oc is kinda a part of me and i dont want someone to copie her look or her abilities or something like that.. and my other justu ideas... um well i dont know, when i post them suddenly everyone can do that release or so... am i worrying too much? really, really new... like signed up today and never was in a wiki before.... help ó.ò CrazyGothCat (talk) 20:05, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Just a question.. I really want to start making naruto oc's but I need a little help getting started, as to editing pictures and such, I was wondering if you could help get me started, because I have some amazing ideas, :) Meihyuga101 (talk) 00:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC)Meihyuga101 Deletion I want my page Koichi to be deleted due to private reasons. Aswell as these 3 pictures: San Id Stat Send me a notification when this is done, thank you. New in the wiki Hii i'm new in the wiki and inneed help in here Btw i came from the spanish wiki Canon do-overs? Hey there! I was wondering if we were allowed to create pages for canon-rehash characters? As in a different version of a canon character (with fair warning that they do belong in an AU version of Naruto of course). I don't really ''need ''to do so, but it would be nice to keep track of my canon rehash protagonist in an easily accesible way. Plus, I can then make doubly sure I'm not heading into Mary-Sue territory (it's terribly difficult to tell sometimes). Thank you very much in advance, ILoveRomione (talk) 12:52, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Delete my old OC pages?? Hello! I was wondering if you could delete my old OC pages of Yurika Ankoku and Ren Ankoku ?? I would like to them over again and I forgot my old login details. Thank you! Tigrass (talk) 17:23, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Tigrasss